A Seddie New Year
by JL Wrighton
Summary: I'm not sure what to think of this one. Freddie screws up and needs to make things right.
1. Kiss

Freddie had decided to kiss Carly, trying one more time to convince Carly that they were meant to be. He had seen someone's feet underneath her locker, ran over to her, spun her around and kissed her without thinking, so that he didn't wimp out. He shut his eyes, feeling her soft lips on his. This wasn't like he'd always thought it would be, but a thousand times better. He felt arms around his neck and pulled her closer. It wasn't until he heard a shriek behind him that he spun around. Carly was standing there, her notebooks on the floor and a shocked look on her face.

"Why are you kissing Sam?! What Sam doing in my locker?" Freddie turned around, dreading what he would see. Sam leaned against the locker, looking confused, hurt, and somewhat dazed all at once. She had a hand on her lips where his had been only a second ago. "I was getting my cell phone back. I had accidentally put it in there earlier. If I had known Freddork was intending to kiss you I probably wouldn't have come to school today." Suddenly realization dawned on her face and she lanched to her feet, grabbing her backpack and flying down the hall. Carly picked her books up and walked over to her still open locker.

"I saw the way you kissed her. You love her and the whole school knows it." Freddie looked helplessly at Carly. "I don't love Sam." Carly rolled her eyes. "What is her favorite color? Favorite artist? Favorite food?" Freddie bit his lip for a millisecond. "Green, Drake Parker, Ham and cheese. But anyone would know those things?" Carly shook her head. "Freddie, go to her house. Look at her room if you can. You're a genius, figure it out." She patted his shoulder and walked away.

Freddie went to Sam's house after school. He called his Mom, telling her that he wasn't going to be home on time. For once she didn't ask any questions, but told him to watch for cars. He walked ot Sam's house. 14258 Walermen Drive He saw Sam's bike in the front yard and walked up the driveway. No one seemed to be home, so he tried the window. He used a small video camera on an extendable pole to check the rooms. The first was fuzzed over, so it must be the bathroom. The second was her Mom's room, clean, but empty. The third was her little brother's room, where he slept. There weren't any other windows. He listened carefully and heard a Drake Parker song coming from the house. He walked around trying to figure out where it came from. It seemed to be coming from the attic. He climbed a tree nearby and pulled out his latest project. He had been working on it in engineering for awhile. An small camera, it had little rotar blades like a helicopter and an engine. He worked it over to the vents and a tiny camera popped out and went inside. What he saw surprised and shocked him.


	2. Sam's Secret

Sam's room was a pretty shade of blue, with posters of Drake Parker covering one wall. What caught his eye though was Sam dancing through the room. She was singing along to some love song, and using her brush as a mike. At the very end, she kissed her finger, then she kissed a poster on another wall. Freddie turned the camera. The other wall only had one thing on it. A huge poster, almost the length of her bed. It was every school picture of Freddie since 3rd grade. All of them had hearts and kisses around them. She smiled at the poster. "Freddie, I can't believe that you really kissed me!" Her shoulders sagged. "But you kissed me because you thought I was Carly. And I kissed you back, which doesn't make sense, but in a way it does. She stared at the Freddie poster. "I wish you could talk. Unlike real-Freddie, who wouldn't talk to me without being insulting to me. And I have to push back so he never figures it out." Sam sat down on her bed, still talking to poster-Freddie. "I guess the only way to say it is… I love you Freddie."

Freddie sat in stunned silence as the camera came back. She loved him? She loved him. Wow. Why did she want to hide it? Suddenly everything became clear. She had always loved him, but his crush on Carly had prevented him from seeing how she felt. She felt she had to hide it, to look tough. But even more startling was the realization that he loved her. She was pretty and street smart. He remembered back when they were in the 8th grade. He had been looking at Sam and he thought she looked pretty, and he felt warm when he thought that. But to him it didn't make sense to crush on Sam. So he pretended to have a crush on Carly. He had been doing it for so long that eventually he thought it was true. But one kiss had changed that in a heartbeat.


	3. Elevator

So that's where they were. Feeling bumbling and awkward around each other and not knowing what to do. They had come over to Carly's place to celebrate New Year's. Sasha Striker and Mrs. Benson came over too. Freddie, Sam, and Carly were doing a webcast of around the world New Years. Freddie had used some tech magic to have 10 different cities, chosen by the fans, to watch them on New Year's, including Seattle. Freddie tried to explain how he got it to work but Sam wasn't paying attention.

Ham couldn't fix the way she felt, no matter how hard she tried. She couldn't stop feeling Freddie's hands on her waist, and Freddie's lips, tasting like bananas. She thought that must be all that lip balm that Mrs. Benson made him wear, but it was nice.

Everyone was sitting and chatting when Carly stood up and screamed. "I can't take this anymore!" Spencer looked worried. "Are you okay kiddo?" Carly turned to him. "I'm fine, but they aren't!" She grabbed Sam and Freddie and dragged them over to the elevator. When the elevator dinged, she waited for the door to open and threw them inside. "You're going to stay here until you've figured out you're in love!" she screamed. Then she turned and locked the elevator in its place.

Sam and Freddie looked around the now dark elevator. Sam sat down on one wall, Freddie on the opposite. "What is she talking about?" Sam said. Freddie shrugged. "I don't know." Sam snickered in the darkness. "What? Your Carly cam didn't pick it up?" Freddie didn't know what to do. For a girl in love with a poster of him, she sure was cold.

"Why do you treat me like that?" he said. "I… I… I don't know how else to treat you. You're mean, so I'm mean back."

"Sam?"

"Yeah dork?"

"I'm not in love with Carly. I thought I was, but I'm not. I've been in love with you all these years. And I'm sorry I've hurt you. I didn't until that kiss that I really loved you. I think you're wonderful."

Sam sat in the darkness unable to respond. "This is some sort of trick isn't it? You've got a cam in here and you're trying to make an idiot of me. It's not going to work." Freddie rolled his eyes. "Sam, I mean it. I really really like you." She scoffed. "Yeah, and how soon before you get back to crushing on Carly?"

Freddie crawled over to her and grabbed her hands. "If I can't convince you any other way." Freddie kissed her. He kissed her for all it was worth and more. She struggled against him, but she was against a wall and he was too strong. She relaxed into his arms and that's where they were when Carly decided to unlock the elevator. Sam was cuddled asleep in Freddie's arms. Freddie looked cute, with his arms around her. "Happy New Year." Carly whispered to her friends.


End file.
